It must be the scott genes
by prettylittleliaarsx
Summary: It's been 4 years since graduation. Will peyton finally have to release the secret that sent her away.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**s/ In my version of the story lucas gets offered a scholarship at graduation (4x22**) **and leaves peyton in tree hill. haley and nathan still had jamie and brooke and julian got together earlier in season 5. A few months after Lucas left, Peyton moved to new york where she worked as a advertiser.**

It's been 4 years since Lucas left me to go play in the big leagues. 4 years since i found out i was having his baby. Well babies, i later found out. I working in Newyork now. I talk to brooke off and on and rarely get pictures of jamie from haley. He looks like my logan, blonde curly hair with a cheeky little smile... must be the scott gene.

4:00am

**brooke- **pleaseeee come back

I'm talking to brooke over Skype. She's just got engaged!

**brooke- **"Come on i need my maid of honour"

This got me and i started to realise that the only thing thats keeping my from going back is hiding the 2 important little things in my life. Logan and Maya.

**peyton- **I'll try but I'm really busy ok!

I heard creeping down the stairs and giggles. Out popped one head and then out popped the other.

**twins- **We can't sleep mommy

**brooke **Who was that?

**peyton- ** Oh.. just the TV gotta go bye!

I shut the screen quickly before she asked questions

2 months later

I had been offered the best job back in tree hill. It included living, school, groceries and transport expenses. I would be stupid to turn it down especially now my companies falling behind. So i took it and the twins are ecstatic... I heard Lucas hasn't come back yet but i scared of what i should do


	2. Chapter 2: Tree hill school

I had finally moved into the new house and the sitter was watching the twins. I had thought about what I was going to say when I got here but I still have no idea. But I decide to go see Brooke.

I knock on the door, julian answers.

**Julian- **hi, can I help

**Peyton-** I was looking for your... um fiancee

**Julian- um** ok... Brooke! babe theres somebody here to see you

**Brooke- **k hold on I'm getting dressed

she started to walk down the stairs and she spotted peyton

**Brooke-omg**! omg! omg! what are you doing here

**julian-wait** do you guys know each other

**Brooke-(**laughing) meet my maid of honour julian

I considered going over to haleys but I thought I better wait. I headed home and ordered pizza for the twins.

2 weeks later

I've tried to lay low but Brooke wants to see the house and I can't bring her back without her meeting the twins. It's their first day of school tonight and I can't wait for them to see tree hill.

**Haleys POV **

It was waiting outside the school classroom when the bell rang. It was nathans day to pick jamie up but he was busy.

**Jamie-** Mom! There were some new students and they're so nice

logan and maya followed jamie out

**Haley- **I nice to meet you do you like tree hill?

**logan- **I like it because my mommy likes it... we miss newyork

**Haley- **well thats very nice of you

The boy I was staring at looked so much like jamie. His eye colour and curls were less noticeable than Logan's but they just looked... I'm not really sure.

**haley- **well what are you names?

**Logan-** Logan Luke Sawyer and this is my sister Maya Nicole Sawyer, she's a little shy

**haley- **whats your mommy called?

**Maya- **Mommy silly?

**Jamie- **she's means her real name

**Logan- **Peyton...


	3. Chapter 3: Facing the truth

**Sorry i've been really busy with school lately so i haven't been able to write! I've had loads of new ideas but i decided to finish this one off first! **

**I've changed a few things! So to start off their names are now Logan Luke Scott and Sawyer Brooklyn Scott. **

_The next day a haleys house_

**Jamie- **Mom can Logan and Sawyer come over for a playdate after school please!

**Nathan- **I've never heard of them mate

**Haley- **Yeah their new, they just moved from newyork actually

**Nathan- **Speaking of newyork do you know that peytons back

**Haley- **Um... Yeah i need to speak to you about that

**Jamie- **Mom! Can they?

**Haley- **Let me talk to their mom sweetie okay?

_Jamie leaves_

**Nathan- **So whats this about?

**haley- **The two kids... logan and sawyer. I think their mom is peyton

**Nathan- **Who names their kid Sawyer Sawyer?

**Haley- **Thats what I thought but her name isn't sawyer sawyer, it's sawyer brooklyn scott.

**Nathan- **As is you think their lucas...

**Haley- **I thought i was crazy considering it. but then her twin brother names is Logan Luke Scott

**Nathan- **Would she really do that... have his kids and not tell him

_2hrs later At peytons house _

_"_kNOCK Knock"

**Logan- **Mom! Theres somebody at the door

**Peyton**- I'll be out in a minute can you open it

**Logan- **Hi, my mommys doing my sisters hair

**Nathan- **Do you know how long she'll be?

**Logan- **No but cool top! I have one just like it my uncle jake bought me a basket ball jersey for my birthday

**Peyton- **Lukey sweetheart go grab your school bag

**Haley- **Lukey?

_An hour later_

**Peyton-** Thanks so much hales for dropping them at school for me

**Haley- **Are you gonna tell us now

**Peyton- **Tell you what?

**Nathan- **EVERYTHING!

**Peyton- **Look their surname isn't supposed to be scott. When they were born I went back to jake they took his surname and they were really close with Jenny. Things changed though, we broke up and i didn't see the point in them keeping the name. Sawyer couldn't take mine cause it would sound silly so i gave them Scott and they've been that since

**Haley- **They're lucas aren't they

**Peyton- **No haley! they're mine and I'm their only parent

**Nathan- **Look peyt he's running the cafe down the road until the season kicks off again... just go see him.


	4. Chapter 4: Brooke finds out

Hayley and Nathan only stayed for a few hours before picking up all 3 kids from school. I agreed to watch Jamie as a thank you but I know they think the twins are Lucas.

knock knock

**Peyton- **Come in!

**Brooke- **Surprise! I know you told me it wasn't finished but i felt with my amazing taste and your weird yet kinda cool art... we could do it ourselves!

**Peyton- **ahh Brookey... this just isn't the best time

Jamie comes running down the top steps

**Jamie- **Aunt Brooke!

Sawyer and Logan stand at the top of the stair staring at her

**Brooke- **Jamie buddy! What are you doing here?

**Peyton- **I agreed to watch him for a little bit a thanks haley and nathan

**Brooke- **Oh so you met up with them

**Peyton- **Yeah kind of like that

Brooke spots the twins

**Brooke- **Are these your friends jamie

**Peyton- **Well ... these are actually my kids. Guys come down here and meet your aunt brooke

**Brooke- **Were you going to tell me about these kids

**Peyton- **Its a tough situation Do you want sugar in your coffee

**Brooke- **I don't care about my coffee i want to know how you magically got kids

**Peyton- **Well B Davis when a man and woman...

**Brooke- **No seriously when did you find out

**Peyton- **The day of graduation

Peyton could see brooke doing maths in her head

**Brooke- **but before graduation you were only seeing Lucas... that makes them... Holy crap Peyton

**Peyton- **He was so happy when he got that scholarship i couldn't dump these children on him

**Brooke- **Are you kidding? He was so depressed when you left he turned to drugs. That ended in 6 hospital visits, 8 bar fights, 3 arrests and 2 failed attempts at rehab centres

**Peyton- **but hayley and nathan said he was on a break from the basketball season?

**Brooke- **Yeah nathan threw in a few favours, he's point guard now but for a crummy little team that plays for college sports

**Peyton- **I never would have left if i knew...

**Brooke- **I know peyt! I know

Brooke loved hanging out with Sawyer she was more like her than peyton! Loved to dress up and rate the outfits the celebrities were wearing in the magazines. Logan was different... played all sports but took interest in art too! He's vandalised his basket ball in all sorts of things. Hayley is looking after them both today while peyton goes for job interviews around town.

**Sawyer- **Aunt hayley, Logan won't give me my barbie back

**Logan- **Thats cause she took my ball

**Haley- **Why don't we both give them back to each other? and then we can get some ice cream

**Jamie- **Did i hear ice-cream!

An hour later at karens cafe

**Karen- **Hello my favourite kind of grandson

**Jamie- **Hi gramma karen, three chocolate sundaes please

**Haley- **I take a latte too please

**Karen- **Of course, who's the others

**Sawyer- **Im sawyer this is logan but he prefers luke

**Hayley- **Why?

**Logan- **Cause thats was uncle jake and Jenny used to call me. I miss them so i like Luke better

**Hayley- **Well then we need double chocolate wafers for Jamie, Sawyer and Luke

They all giggled

**Karen- **Here you go (handing them all the ice creams and latte)


	5. Chapter 5: The crash

3 am:

Ring Ring (Peyton Answers)

**Peyton- **Hello?

**Nathan- **Peyton are you there?

**Peyton- **Yeah Yeah whats wrong

**Nathan- **Hayleys been in a car accident

**Peyton- **Oh nate I'm so sorry ill be there as soon as I can

**Nathan- **No not now... go back to sleep visiting hours aren't till morning

9:30am

Peyton immediately spotted Lucas pacing up and down in the room far left

**Sawyer- **mommy can we see aunt Haley

**Peyton- **Not yet hunny just the adults why don't your go play with jamie and make him feel better

**Logan- **OK

**Nathan- **Oh thanked your here peyton. I don't know what happened she just swerved and then crash

**Peyton- **Is she going to be okay

**Nathan- **Yeah just some really bad bruising and cuts to the arms and a broken wrist

**Peyton- **Im so sorry Nathan

**Nathan- **Don't be, nobody saw this coming

Peyton walked into the room

**Lucas- **Peyton... How long have you been back?

**Peyton- **A month

**Lucas- **Why didn't you call?

**Peyton- **You never called me the last 4 years

**Lucas- **I tried! Hayley wouldn't give me any of your new dress or numbers

Peyton didn't know how to answer. All three kids came in

**Logan- **Mom can I have some money for the vending machine

**Nathan- **Here you go buddy buy something for jamie and your sister too

Lucas was shocked at how much the boy looked like him

**Lucas- **I, I have to go, um, Yeah, Tell Hayley I was here

At the cafe

**Karen- **Oh Lucas thanked your back. I heard about hayley is she ok

**Lucas- **Yeah she's going to be fine... I think i have a kid

**Karen- **What?

**Lucas- **Peyton is back. With a kid. A 4 year old kid. He was hanging out with Jamie

**Karen- **There were a boy and a girl in here earlier this week with jamie and hayley

**Lucas- **What were their names

**Karen- **Sawyer and Logan but Jamie was calling him Luke

**Lucas- **but that wouldn't make sense .. Sawyer Sawyer

Lily butted in

**Lily- **Her name isn't Sawyer Sawyer. Its sawyer brooklyn scott, she's in my class

**Lucas- **Is the boy her brother

**Lily- **Yeah his names Logan Luke scott. They're twins actually.

**Karen- **Lucas i know how this seems but maybe let peyton explain before excusing her of things

**Lucas- **What kind of horrible person hides a kid from you for four years

Later in the hospital. Lucas storms in

**Lucas- **How old are they!

**Peyton- **What are you talking about

**Lucas- **Sawyer and Logan. Lily told me about them

**Peyton- **Oh luke please not here

**Lucas- **Where then? Maybe four years ago when your found out?

**Peyton- **I thought I was doing you a favour! Basketball was your dream

**Lucas- **No peyt... You were my dream


	6. Chapter 6: Coming to the truth

"You didn't care about the scholarship...?" Peyton felt hurt and thought back to the day 4 years ago. She wondered about whether she made the right decision.

"The scholarship was nothing compared to you Peyt. I loved you! I would have loved those kids!" Lucas could feel himself getting angrier but felt he needed to tone it down as they were in hospital.

"Luke, I tried to tell you? remember? You were too busy snogging my friend up." Peyton saw that brooke heard in the background and stormed out.

Peyton went home with the twins. She had to go to work the next day so left them Hayley for lunch time.

"Aunt Hayley, why was that man mad a mommy?" Sawyer didn't want to plat basketball with Nathan, Jamie and logan so was helping to bake cookies with Hayley.

"He was just one of mommy friends from school and he just remembered that she stole his favourite crayon." Hayley tried so hard not to laugh while saying

"Oh well that was very naughty of mommy." Sawyer smiled so hard she looked like garfield

"Hales! I've fixed the tires and parked your car in the driveway." Lucas threw the car keys at her and sat on the bench. He noticed sawyer rolling dough balls on baking paper.

"Thanks Lukey the boys are outside, i'll be right back." Haley ran off towards the bathroom.

"Okay thanks." Lucas pulled out a seat next to sawyer. "Thats a very pretty top" Lucas smiled at her.

"Thankyou! my aunty brooke got it for me." Sawyer recognised the man but she was trying to pay attention to the cartoons on the TV.

"That must be your brother." Lucas pointed at the short haired identical to himself boy playing with Jamie.

"Oh yeah thats logan, are you haley friend"

"Yes I'm haley best friend and your uncle Nathan brother" Lucas thought about whether he should have said that or not

"Your Jamie's uncle Lucas?" Sawyer got began to ignore the TV. Brooke had told her that she was named after her and Logan was named after Nathans brother.

"Did you know my mommy? because aunt brookie told me that he got his middle name from you"

"Do you want to know a secret?" Lucas whispered

Sawyer giggled "Of course! I'm the best at them"

"Me and your mommy used to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Ewwww thats gross"

Lucas laughed and the sight of the little kid screwing up her face at the thought of them

Sawyer started to wonder "Do you know my daddy? Jenny told me that my daddy used to play basketball with Nathan"

Sawyer spotted her mom that had just walked in to hear the last sentence

"Mommy! Me and Aunt haley made cookies!" Sawyer pointed toward the oven

"Hey peyton, sorry just went to the bathroom, logans out the back with nate and jamie" Hayley came running in shouting

Peyton bent down to the little girls level "Hey sawyer sweetie, why don't you grab your coat and tell you brother were going."

Sawyer ran out towards the backyard

"Can we talk, please" Lucas begged

"There isn't anything to talk about" Peyton said back quicker than lucas could properly finish his sentence

"I am trying to talk this through nicely! You either deal with me... or with my lawyers.'

Peyton paused in her steps

"What do you want Luke? A day a week, every so other weekend, playdates to the park."

"I want shared custody, Sawyer and Logan are my kids too. No 4 years difference will ever take that away from me." Lucas screamed from the behind the kitchen counter

Jamie, Sawyer and Logan ran in

"Your there dad?..." Jamie asked shocked by what he'd just heard


End file.
